Dawn
NAME: Dawn SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian, Asian GENDER: Female AGE: 26 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S5,P5,E6,C7,I6,A5,L6 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Dominic & Dawn's Delivery and Caravan Service SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Merchant, part-owner WEAPON PREFERENCE: 10mm smg modified with a recoil compensator and foldable stock, and a red-orange finish. A .38 caliber revolver as her sidearm, and a small knife for utility use as well as self-defense. AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Dawn is a capable healer, knowledgeable regarding medicinal remedies and treatments both traditional (tribal) and modern. Dawn is also a skilled merchant, sharp of wit and tongue, and familiar with the ways of business and mercantile. BIRTH PLACE: NCR OCCUPATION: Merchant, caravaneer HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born to a large family who, over time, became heavily indebted to others so they could feed themselves. Her family struggled and a few of her older siblings found work wherever they could to try and free themselves of that debt. Soon she and her younger brother Lucas would run away as children, fleeing the impoverished and pathetic lifestyle they'd known. At some point they ran into a wandering caravan and were allowed to stay on, working in return for food, care and experience. It is in this caravan they met Dominic, who was the caravan master's son. Dominic, much older than the two, would become close to a mentor towards them. After being with the caravan for years, the owner passed away, leaving the caravan to his son Dominic. Who would partner with Dawn and share the business, seeing her as his very own apprentice and seeing that she had better business sense and mercantile skill than himself. FAMILY: Mother and Father (status unknown), Lucas (younger brother), Other siblings (status unknown) Dominic (mentor, guardian, close friend and almost like an older brother to her.) PERSONALITY: Dawn can be caring and even motherly to those she cares about. And as so, can also be quite vindictive to those who harm them in any way. She can be rather inquisitive, especially when the well-being of her friends and family are in question. Being an experienced merchant, Dawn is sociable and charismatic, and full with conviction when negotiating a better deal. She knows her way around business, an intelligent and capable purveyor of goods. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Brown hair, braided ponytail EYES: Medium brown SKIN FEATURES: Tanned skin, scar on left palm, scar on left shoulder. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 5'9", medium build, fit. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Dark jeans, dark green boots, navy blue T-shirt, dark red jacket. Armor pieces made from light metal plates and Kevlar (pauldrons and Bracers over jacket, chestpiece/vest under jacket and over T-shirt) JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Fingerless glove on left hand, small silver necklace/chain LIKES: Fairness, travel, adventure, conversation, sunrises/sunsets, her friends/crew/caravan, NCR (to an extent), honesty. DISLIKES: Unfair business, Legion, raiders, geckos, slavery, being in debt. FEARS: Death of her friends and family, losing her business and means of survival, cazadores, deathclaws. AMBITIONS: To care for her brother, to one day find the rest of her family again, see more of the world, expand her business. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Deeply cares for him, wishes to help them out of whatever debt they may still be in, curious and adventurous, to further her other goals. Category:Characters